


Leak

by IDontClaimThem



Series: Rubberbrian Watersports [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Reupload





	Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload

Brian knew it was his turn to decide what he and Ross would be doing in terms of their kink, however he couldn't quite think of what he wanted to do. He had a few ideas, and although he knew Ross would most likely like them, however actually saying what he wanted out loud was hard for him.

Luckily when Brian told Ross he wasn't sure, Ross knew what he wanted.

Brian was weirdly proud of Ross. When they first started out of this kink business Ross was afraid of what he liked, afraid of the headspace he went into, but now he was confident enough to tell Brian what he wanted and sometimes even initiate the situation.

What Ross wanted, happened to be one of the very things Brian wanted.

Ross wanted to wear a diaper.

They took a bit of time to explain exactly they wanted. Neither of them wanted Ross to be little, Ross wasn't even sure he knew how to.

"Just do the same thing you do when you lose at a video game," Brian smirked, remembering how mad Ross got when he got last place in Mario Kart the night before.

"Shut up," Ross mumbled.

"See there you go." Brian got a light slap for that.

They established that the whole point of Ross wearing a diaper was for him to be humiliated. Brian was one hundred percent okay with that.

Buying diapers was also something they needed to think about a bit. Brian knew from his trips to buy props for music videos that some sex shops around L.A. sold adult diapers, however since they weren't something that would appear in a video it wasn't worth the risk of going there in case any fans saw. For that same reason the supermarket was also out. They looked online, and although they would make it to them by the next week, Ross was impatient.

"Do you think I'd fit in pull ups?" He questioned, his voice innocent but he knew the effect the question had on Brian. He knew that Brian wanted this, he knew that Brian was lying when he said he couldn't think of what he wanted them to do.

The next day Brian went grocery shopping as it needed to be done anyway, and bought a pack of pull ups, feeling slightly self-conscious. Even though no one would know what the pull ups were actually for, he felt like people would be suspicious, but if any fans saw he could just say they were for a friend, he had friends who had kids.

Brian finished his shopping and paid before he thought about it too much and had a mental breakdown. On the ride back home, part of him couldn't believe what he and Ross were going to do. He couldn't help but get an erection at the thought, and couldn't wait for the next day when Ross came over.

Brian woke up early to make breakfast for the two of them, something he often liked to do, especially on days like this, where he was almost desperately horny and excited, yet nervous. It helped calm him down and took his mind off of what was going to happen.

The sound of knocking at his door made Brian jump, and he took a moment to calm himself before opening the door and letting Ross in.

"Smells good in here," Ross said, and Brian could tell he was nervous yet excited.

"I'd hope so, I made pancakes." He kissed Ross' forehead before going to finish setting the table, getting a tall glass of water which he set in front of Ross with a smirk, to which Ross returned with a knowing smile.

"Thanks." Ross said, drinking over half the water before he started eating. After a few moments he regretted not waiting, especially since he made sure to drink a large glass of water before he came over. He tried to distract himself, enjoying the pancakes Brian had made, he sometimes forgot how good Brian was at cooking. Eventually though, Ross was bouncing his leg and squirming.

"Bri?" Ross' voice was practically a whisper. He didn't want to bring this up so soon, didn't want Brian to think that Ross' mind was only on sex and piss, but he wasn't sure he could hold himself much longer.

"You need to go?" Brian grinned, stacking up their plates before helping Ross up and leading him to the bathroom. On the way Ross couldn't help but whine as a few spirts of piss were released. Brian took his time opening the pack of pull ups and getting one out and by the time he had Ross had removed his jeans, and now had a very noticeable damp patch on his underwear.

"You think you can hold long enough to get this on?"

Ross nodded, although he really wasn't sure as he felt his cock dribble some more piss as he went to take them off. Slowly he managed to get them off without pissing himself anymore. He then took the pull ups from Brian and put them on, slightly surprised that they actually fit. They were a little tight, which wasn't doing his bladder any favours, but Ross liked how soft they felt.

"You look so cute like this," Brian whispered from behind Ross as he pressed down on his bladder causing Ross to immediately start pissing, a loud hissing noise filling the room.

"You know you really are too old to be wetting yourself, too old to be wearing diapers, but you need to don't you? My baby girl can't stop pissing his pants, can he?" Brian continued to whisper seductively as he lightly rubbed at Ross' crotch.

Ross was too turned on to even speak, instead he replied with breathy moans and whines as he finished pissing. He noticed how heavy the disposable underwear already felt so heavy. It was strange but nice, especially with how warm it was. Brian could feel that warmness and wondered if Ross would leak though the diaper, he also wondered if he could make Ross cum in it.

The answer to the second wondering was quickly found out. Ross knew he was hard, however the pull up felt restricting, but he liked that, and made a mental note to tell Brian that later.

Brian continued to rub Ross' cock through the pull up, the material and the fact that he couldn't feel Ross' dick through it as well as when he was wearing boxers was different and strange, but also extremely hot.

"I... Bri... Daddy, I'm gonna cum... please," Ross managed to say between whines, moans and whimpers. Brian smiled, knowing that Ross was trying to ask permission.

"Cum for me baby, cum in your diaper for me Ross."

Not even a minute later Ross was obeying Brian, cumming into the diaper, moaning Brian's name over and over like a mantra.

When Brian came down from his orgasm his lips instantly met Brian's, and he was soon undoing Brian's jeans, pulling them down with his underwear before getting down on his knees and began giving little licks to the head of Brian's cock before slowly taking as much as he could of Brian's length into his mouth. All that was on his mind was pleasing Brian.

Brian's hands made his way into Ross' hair, lightly tugging at it but he let Ross have control, he told Ross how good he was being, how good Ross was making him feel. He had never said it out loud, but Brian loved praising Ross and got off on it.

Ross continued to lick along Brian's cock, now mainly sucking at the head, while he played with Brian's balls, lightly squeezing them every few seconds. From then it didn't take Brian long until he was cumming in Ross' mouth and through his post orgasm haze watched as Ross swallowed it all.

The pair redressed themselves, and went about their day, mainly lounging around and enjoying their day off of working. Brian couldn't help but notice that the pull ups could barely be seen under Ross' jeans, and this fact hadn't escaped Ross' notice either.

"Do you think if I wore these out anyone would notice?" Ross asked, checking himself out in the bedroom mirror, he looked like he had more shape to his butt; other than there appeared to be no other differences and Ross let himself muse about wearing pull ups to work, or when he and Brian went shopping together.

Brian was speechless, imagining similar scenarios. The idea of no one else but he and Ross knowing about the fact that Ross was basically wearing a diaper was incredibly sexy. His fantasies were cut short by a feeling in his bladder which sparked another idea.

"Ross, come over here baby," Brian cooed and Ross obeyed, surprised when Brian began undoing his jeans, and then did the same for him.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Brian explained. It took a moment before Ross got what Brian was implying and subtly asking permission to do but as soon as he understood he nodded.

Brian pulled his jeans and underwear down, and then pulled Ross' diaper and angled his cock but since they were around the same height it was a little difficult to get the aim right.

"I think this would be easier if you were on your knees."

Ross agreed and quickly dropped to his knees, holding his pull up open for Brian. He looked up at Brian, waiting for him to start pissing. Brian looked so powerful standing over him.

It took a moment for Brian to be able to start peeing, his body refusing, knowing that he wasn't in front of a toilet, but as soon as the stream started it was strong, landing directly in Ross' pull up and on Ross' cock. Ross moaned at the feeling of Brian's hot piss on his cock, and felt his bladder get effected by it. He had been drinking a lot of water throughout the day and this was pulling him over the edge, but he held off until Brian was finished.

When Brian was done Ross let go of the pull up, revelling in how warm and wet it felt. He noticed a small patch of his jeans were now wet once he stood up, and knew if he pissed in his pull ups they would leak, and knew he should ask Brian if he could change them but before he had the chance his bladder gave up on his and he was pissing himself again.

Ross could feel the piss leaking from his pull ups and down his legs, making his jeans cling to his legs. Brian watched as Ross pissed himself, looking helpless. It was strangely adorable.

When Ross finished he noticed that he had made a slight puddle on the floor, and he was glad that Brian didn't have carpet in his bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Ross murmured, knowing that this wasn't part of the plan for today and he should have told Brian that he needed to change. Brian however really did not mind, and made sure Ross knew this.

"It's okay Ross, really, that was extremely sexy." Brian couldn't help but blush at the sight in front of him, and how hard it was getting him. He leaded in and kissed Ross, not caring when he stepped in the puddle and got his socks wet. Soon he and Ross were grinding against each other and Brian could feel his jeans getting damp. Ross was letting out wanton moans as the pull up rubbed up against him.

It didn't take long for either of them to cum, if it weren't for the fact that they were so tuned on by the situation that they'd become shameless they might have been embarrassed.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," Brian smiled, giving Ross another kiss before taking Ross' hand in his and leading him to the bathroom. They got out of their wet jeans so they didn't track piss throughout the house. Ross waited in the bathroom while Brian took care of things in the bedroom. He noticed that his pull up was starting to feel less comfortable, and he felt slightly itchy and cold, but Ross didn't mind too much.

Brian returned, and stripped himself off, and Ross did the same, taking off his shirt, leaving only the pull up.

"Do you want some help?" Brian asked, smirking. Ross liked the idea, but shook his head and removed them himself, grimacing as cold wetness travelled down his legs. He then put the pull up in the bin and got a flannel to clean up and piss that had gotten on the floor while Brian sorted out the shower, waiting for it to warm up before stepping in with Ross in tow.

When they had finished showering, Ross taking extra care to make sure there were no traces of piss on his crotch, they got dressed in their pyjamas, Ross had to borrow a shirt off of Brian, claiming that he couldn't find one of his own that he had left there, but really, he just liked wearing Brian's t-shirts.

They snuggled up on the couch, not even sure what was playing on T.V. they were to wrapped up in each other, Brian was playing with Ross' hair and Ross cuddling into his chest, letting out little hums that almost sounded like purrs. Brian almost laughed at how normal this was compared to the rest of their day, but didn't want to disturb how peaceful this was. Instead he continued to pet Ross' hair, leaning down to give him kisses every now and again, whispering how much he loved him until Ross fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
